Travesura nocturna
by Marylin067
Summary: Ni la héroe se puede resistir a la tentación; ni él a los encantos de su dama. Pero Francis ve algo que ella no puede ver, algo más allá que solo un beneficio. [FrUk / ScotUsa.]


La brisa de la noche era agradable, las luces navideñas y la nieve hacía el ambiente perfecto.

Una aparente joven pareja jugaba en la nieve, empujándose entre ellos en medio de risas y lanzándose mutuamente restos de la nevada; disfrutaban de la hermosa noche después de una agobiadora reunión mundial.

— ¿Crees que Arthur ya haya llegado? —Preguntó de repente la americana, viendo como el escocés se encogía de hombros y su cara de diversión se transformaba a una mueca un tanto molesta.

—No lo sé, y no me importa. —Cerró sus ojos por un momento y luego los abrío para tomar la mano de la muchacha discretamente. — ¿Quieres quedarte? Lo más probable es que el conejo se quede besúqueandose con alguna rana o tu hermano.

La muchacha rió al escuchar de sus palabras y negó con su cabeza. — No me imagino a Alfred saliendo con Arthur, pelearían mucho. —Hizo una mueca, le resultaba bastante raro imaginar a su amado hermano con su ex tutor. — Mejor entremos, ya está haciendo cada vez más frío. —Tiritó un poco y acarició con el pulgar la mano ajena. El pelirrojo no dijo ni una sola palabra más, se limitó asentir con su cabeza y caminar a la par de ella mientras que hablaban de cosas sin trivialidad; Ya al estar dentro del hogar del inglés, se quitó de su chamarra y el de ella, al final de cuentas él también es un caballero, sólo que mejor que su hermano menor, por supuesto.

—Emily —Llamó a la muchacha con un tono serio, para ganar su atención y así acorralar la contra la pared del pasillo. —Hagámoslo. —Susurró contra su oreja, mordiendo luego de ésta de forma suave.

La rubia se estremeció por el tacto. Podía sentir como su sangre subía a su rostro y se posaba en sus bronceadas mejillas. —No, no quiero que Arthur llegue y nos pille. —Ganas no faltaban, pero es arriesgado.

— ¿Y? —Él la interrumpió. — No me digas que la niña de "papi" tiene miedo. —Se dibujó una sonrisa cínica en sus labios, tentándola.

— ¡Inglaterra nunca fue mi padre! —Sintió un nudo en su estómago y el como su rostro se enrojecía más. — Emily Jones no le teme a nada. —Frunció su ceño tras decir aquello y tomando al contrario de la camisa lo acercó a ella de forma brusca para unir en un beso apresurado sus labios indecisos.

Ya fue cuestión de minutos, de acoplarse ambos en un beso que cambiaba constantemente de intensidad, de entregarse uno al otro, de comenzar a deshacerse las prendas a medida que el calor corporal subía debido a la fricción. Colin, aprovechando de su fuerza, alzó a su chica de forma nupcial y llevarla a la habitación de arriba donde, por supuesto, estaba la habitación del dueño. Emily había perdido los nervios que había sentido en un principio y estaba sumida a la pronta pasión, acariciaba el rostro terso de su complice con suavidad y ternura, besando cada centimetro de él, retorciéndose por la forma en la que jugaba con cada parte sensible de su cuerpo y el como ardía por donde pasaba el tacto dominante. Amaba como la llevaba al cielo, y no únicamente en el sexo.

Al llegar a la habitación, el chico la depositó sobre la cama para volver a besar su ser, para posicionarse sobre ella como si fuera a devorarla, degustar de esos finos y pequeños labios.

—Emy. —La llamó con un tono ronco. —En el cajón deben haber condones. —No es como si supiera que habían allí, claro que no, pero conoce bien al pervertido de su hermano.

La mencionada asintió con su cabeza y con esfuerzo estiró su brazo para poder buscar en ellos pero cuando apenas iba en el segundo cajón, vio que la puerta se abrió de repente.

Sus orbes azules se abrieron a más no poder debido a la sorpresa, que, dio unos cuantos golpes a Colin para que dejara de atender sus senos. Él, molesto, levantó su rostro con una ceja arqueada pero al escuchar: "Vaya, al parecer no estamos solos" hizo que palideciera un poco. Rápidamente volteó a mirar a la misma dirección y efectivamente encontró al dueño de la voz. Ahí se encontraba el francés, como imaginó y obviamente estaba su hermano a lado del barbudo, echando humos; por un lado no se equivocó, efectivamente había llegado besúqueandose con el francés pero si en el horario, esperaba a que llegara más tarde.

Chasqueó con su lengua molesto y se inclinó en la cama para tomar una de las almohadas para cubrir a la norteamericana que no sólo estaba sintiéndose incómoda por los ojos del rubio más alto sino que también para evitar que sufra una vergüenza peor. —Conejo. —Dijo levántandose de la cama. —Llegaste antes de lo esperado.

—Pero hemos llegado en el momento justo para un hermoso cuarteto. —Saltó la representación de Francia con un comentario casi obsceno. Los ojos de los hermanos kirkland estuvieron en blanco y la americana casi chilla del horror.

—Te pasaste con ese comentario Francis. —Si fuera por él, les partiría el culo a ambos pero aparte de no ser gay, se preocupó por Emily, que, si no fuera por la mano de ella que tomó la de él y que Arthur se hubiera interpuesto, lo habría golpeado.

—Mon dieu! ¡No hay necesidad de tanta violencia! —Chilló Francis al retroceder un par de pasos.

Como es de esperarse, los hermanos comenzaron a discutir por defenderse cada uno y a su respectivo acompañante, mientras que Francis los miraba entretenido y Emily buscaba la forma de levantarse e irse. —Oh. —No se escuchó por el bullició la sorpresa del francés al ver a la única mujer de allí, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada que la cubría.

—Madame. —Se inclinó a su altura y posó sobre los hombros una bata de baño que encontró en el closet. —Ve por tu ropa. —Sintió un poco de arrepentimiento al ver sus ojos aguados y le abrió camino entre los peleones para que saliera.

Luego de un rato escucharlos pelear, Francis bajó por las escaleras hasta encontrar a la americana recogiendo su chaqueta del suelo. —No sabía que salías con el zorrito. —La rubia volteó a mirarle y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, junto a un leve sonrojo. —No estamos saliendo. —El comentario hizo que el experto del amor frunciera su ceño. — ¿Cómo que no? —Hizo una mueca sorprendido.

—No, sólo salimos de vez en cuando.

—Ajá.

—¿No me crees?

—No le creo a Scotty.

Ahora era turno de ella de hacer un gesto sorprendida. Iba a preguntar el porqué pero ya había subido por las escaleras, lo último que escuchó fue un "iré por Colin para que se vayan los tortolos".


End file.
